


After Hours

by takethistomygrave, TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Series: After Hours [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Classroom Sex, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Rimming, Sexual Content, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher/Student, Top Gerard Way, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethistomygrave/pseuds/takethistomygrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Frank always wanted to get a reaction from Mr. Way, but he never thought it'd happen like this.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> The first seven thousand words are unedited/different style from the rest of the fic because that part was solely written by me. Apologies that we switch tenses a lot. I don’t know why I started it in current tense.
> 
> spot the fifty shades of grey reference that thegirlwhodiedwolf made me keep in because she thought it was funny.
> 
> UPDATE: I can’t believe I have to write this. DO NOT REPOST OUR STUFF. I just had a confrontation with somebody on Wattpad because they took this as their own. The only place you will find this is on our ao3 accounts, and thegirlwhodiedwolf’s wattpad. If it’s anywhere else please tell us because it shouldn’t be there.

Frank loves to break the rules.

He just loves it. There’s nothing more to it. He finds this thrill in going against others- like his parents. Or any adult, really. Like the angry mother at the end of the street that has yelled at him probably over a million times, watching him bitterly when he comes skateboarding down the street, loudly zooming past her house. Or the clerk at his nearby convenience store that stares him down when he comes in with his friends, because he knows they’re going to do something stupid and make a mess that he would have to clean.

But most of all, Frank loves going against his teachers.

He relishes in the look of disgust that always settles on their face when he comes in the room, or the anger that flourishes on it when Frank makes a snarky comment about a lesson, or when he sweeps his school work from his desk right into the trash can. Sometimes he even thinks that he can taste their disdain or sense the immediate just when he walks past them. And he always makes sure to have a cheeky smile when he does so, which always earns him a scowl or a glare. Frank just loves knowing he has the power to get under their skin and get a reaction from them. Almost every single teacher disliked him.

Almost every teacher.

There was one that, no matter how hard Frank tried, never got mad at him. Never yelled at Frank and sent him to the office. Never once shoved that hideous, yellow piece of paper into Frank’s hands with a scowl. Never had even pulled a conduct referral out for him. Unlike every other teacher, he had never reacted to Frank or got him in trouble. This teacher was Mr. Way.

Frank doesn’t hate Mr. Way like he hates his other teachers. Honestly, he doesn’t really have anything against him. But Frank can’t help but be a little annoyed by him. And it’s not because of him as a person. No, Frank actually doesn’t despise him. Maybe it’s because he’s young and, admittedly, pretty charming. Maybe Frank could stand him because he was younger than the others. Frank was bothered by him because of a totally different reason that he hated the other’s for.

It was simply because Frank couldn’t break him. 

Frank couldn’t get a reaction from him, and for that, Mr. Way was on the verge on being on his shit list.

Frank has tried his best to spark some emotion in Mr. Way. He’s cursed at him, refused to do his work, put his feet on his desk, purposely spilled paint on the floor, and just acted generally rude. But Mr. Way never did anything.

Frank finds it almost fun, in a way, despite how much it bugs him that he’s losing. He can walk all over Mr. Way and not get in trouble. He doesn’t have to do anything in class school work wise either. Even though Frank never did basically any work, he had a good grade in art.

Maybe it’s because art is an easy class in general. It didn’t really take much work to get a good grade in it. But the thing is, Frank literally didn’t do anything at all, so he had come to the conclusion that Mr. Way was passing him so he could just get rid of Frank faster. Frank could understand that. He wouldn’t want to deal with him as a student either.

And while Frank is happy with the knowledge that he’s going to pass no matter what, he can’t help but be irked by the fact that he’d lose an extra chance to bug Mr. Way if he doesn’t succeed this now. Frank’s a junior, so next year he was well on his way out, but he knows Mr. Way works at the summer school he’d have to go to make up his credit. If he failed, he’d have one more chance to break his teacher. And even though Frank really doesn’t find the idea of going to school during summer appealing, he was desperate to get what he wanted.

Frank smiles as he thinks about it, his brain deep into thought as he mindlessly scribbles in his notebook. He’s in art now, though Mr. Way is isn’t there. Frank assumes he’s running late. His teacher tends to leave the room to get something before his class starts, usually rushing back into the room right before the bell rings. But sometimes he’s too slow and the bell beats him. Frank will watch him come in from his seat sometimes. He often comes in with coffee in his hand and a guilty, apologetic smile on his face.

Right as Frank thinks that, the door swings open and Mr. Way comes walking through. The other kids don’t seem to really notice that he’s arrived, although. They were deep in the work that they had set to doing, even though their teacher had not been there to guide them. But there wasn’t much to guide them on, so Frank supposed it really didn’t make a difference.

“Sorry I’m late.” His teacher announces his arrival with an apology as he sets his things down on his desk. He doesn’t elaborate or give an explanation as to why he was late, but Frank suspects the coffee that he sets down on the desk is why. A few kids mumble something is response, but other than that Mr. Way doesn’t draw much attention. He has Frank’s though, and he lets Mr. Way know that when he catches the teacher’s gaze with his. Frank grins at him, expecting Mr. Way to just look away like he normally does. Except this time, he doesn’t. Mr. Way smiles back, almost mockingly, and Frank’s grin falters.

Frank knows it’s not weird for a teacher to smile at a student, but it’s weird for one to smile back when their student is doing it to be a brat. It was especially weird for Mr. Way, because he never reacted when Frank was bad. Then Mr. Way’s smile slips into a smirk and a fierce look settles in his eyes, making Frank’s stomach churn. He almost feels like it was a threat. Frank had wanted to get a reaction from Mr. Way for the longest time, but he never expected a smile. He never expected a positive reaction. Hell, he didn’t want a positive reaction.

Mr. Way’s stare hung on Frank for a second longer before he turned around, skimming his hand along the side of his desk as he moved to sit. He plopped down in his chair and rolled it closer to the wooden surface. He was blatantly ignoring Frank now; not even sparing him a glance. Frank groaned and slumped back in his seat, hanging his head as he tried to think about what this was.

Sure, a smile wasn’t a big deal, but it was something different than the blank faces Frank always got. And it wasn’t an innocent smile. Frank wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t the best student, sure, but he was smart enough to realize that something was up.

“Your portraits are due on Tuesday.” Mr. Way announces suddenly. His voice breaks Frank from his trance, and the student finds himself almost instantly bringing his eyes back up to his teacher. He watches as Mr. Way grabs a piece of worn down, white chalk; holding it nimbly as he scribbles the due date on the chalkboard. “Final turn in date. I won’t accept it after, nor will I give you extended time.” 

He carelessly drops the chalk back into the dusty tray and begins to turn around. Frank watches as Mr. Way shifts to face his direction, the teacher’s eyes casting down to the floor as he rubs his hands together in an attempt to brush the remaining chalk dust from them. “If you didn’t do it because you simply didn’t want to, I can tell you now that your grade isn’t going to be pretty.” Mr. Way continues. Frank shudders when the elder’s eyes focus on him. “If you missed a class and couldn’t do it, you can talk to me after the bell rings to talk about you making it up.”

Frank’s mind draws a blank as he tries to put together why Mr. Way was looking it him until he remembers that he had missed the class last time for an appointment. While Frank just wants to go straight home after the bell rings, he can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as he realize she he was just given another opportunity to bug his teacher.

Frank grins at Mr. Way again, and this time it’s genuinely happy. He’s excited, and he tries to let Mr. Way know that by continuing to stare back at him. Now it’s almost a playful gaze, Frank’s good mood leaking into his expressions. It doesn’t mean he’s over being bitter about not being able to break Mr. Way. No, it’s still there, and Frank knows it won’t go away until he finally wins the game. But now he feels like he has the leverage and he has a better chance than he did before.

Mr. Way doesn’t smile back this time, but Frank doesn’t let his grin die. He’s too happy to be brought down at this point.

Frank brings his attention back down to his paper, trying to push down the swelling feeling of excitement that’s rising in him. He fails miserably, but he really doesn't’ mind. It’ll just give him more drive to do. Not that he really needs it. His smile never drops as he scribbles aimlessly on his paper, and for a second, he swears he can see a slight upwards tilt of Mr. Way’s lips.  
-  
It’s only about twenty minutes later when Mr. Way brings himself into Frank’s line of sight again. This time, directly in front of him. Mr. Way isn’t looking at him, however. He’s not even facing Frank. He’s turned around, running the cups that the kids use to clean their paint brushes with under the water rushing from their sink’s faucet. He’s humming something under his breath, but Frank’s isn’t able to figure out what it was. It’s too loud in the classroom to actually hear Mr. Way clearly. Frank’s pretty sure the only reason he can hear the noise is because he’s basically obsessed with Mr. Way at the moment, watching his every move whenever he can.

Frank stares at Mr. Way’s back mindlessly. He can’t really think of anything at that moment. He just watches as Mr. Way cleans out some of the art supplies. It’s almost boring. Frank knows that this was a good moment to ruin something, or to act up. He could knock over the tube of paint that some kid had left near him, or he could knock Mr. Way as he passes by, making him spill water on his clothes. But for some reason, Frank doesn’t. He just watches.

“Y’know,” Mr. Way startles Frank when he suddenly speaks. He’s still turned away from Frank, but Frank knows he’s talking to him. The closest person is at the other end of the table, far from hearing range. “You’re talented, Frank. I don’t know why you don’t do your work.” Mr. Way tells Frank. He laughs a few seconds after he stops talking, and Frank doesn’t really understand why he’s laughing. He doesn’t understand why he’s saying these things to him either. Everyone knows why Frank doesn’t do his school work. Frank thinks that saying, ‘I don’t work to piss you off’ might kill his happy buzz, so he settles with something simpler. 

“I just don’t care.” Frank responds, shrugging even though Mr. Way can’t see him. It’s the truth. While Frank rebels to piss off his teachers, he also just doesn’t care. He doesn’t give a shit and that’s painfully clear in his tone. Mr. Way chuckles again, this time sounding a little fond. Frank knew Mr. Way wasn’t fond of the teenager. No teacher was. Even though Frank had never pissed Mr. Way off enough to get a reaction from him, he knew that there was no way Mr. Way liked him. It was probably impossible for a teacher to actually like Frank Iero.

“I can tell.” Mr. Way snorts. Frank takes note of how not teacher like it is. It just doesn’t seem like teacher behavior, but Frank was starting to notice that Mr. Way really wasn’t like the other teachers. 

Mr. Way places the final cup down to dry and switches off the water before he finally turns around. He leans against the cabinets, his fingers loosely gripping the edge of them furniture as he intently looks at Frank. “You should, though.” He continues. Frank can’t help but roll his eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s heard something like that before. He’s been told it probably a hundred times. It never makes an impact or means anything to him. It just goes over Frank’s head. “You just need to practice, Frank. You can easily bring that talent out. And who knows, maybe you’ll like art.”

Frank full on laughs at that. Art? Frank doesn’t like art. Frank doesn’t care about it at all. It’s just a class to him, just like every other subject. Mr. Way furrows his brows at him before shaking his head.

“I’m being serious, Frank. You never know what you’re capable of until you try.” He pushes. Frank doesn’t really know why he’s trying. Frank literally just told him that he didn’t give a shit, and it’s not like anything had changed in those two minutes.

“I’ll pass.” Frank mutters. He doesn't need to try. He’s going to pass this class no matter what, so art literally means nothing to him. Frank kind of wants to say that, but he knows it’s a bad idea. Mr. Way is a teacher, and Frank knows for a fact all teachers are evil. He’d probably drop Frank’s grade just to be an asshole. Frank doesn’t want that. He’s not afraid of his grade dying because of him acting like a brat all the time, but he doesn’t doubt that Mr. Way would drop it if he said that out loud. If Mr. Way wanted to fuck him over, he would have done it already. Unless he was one of those teachers that kill a grade right before the marking period closes. Frank doesn’t think he is, though. Or at least he hopes not. He just wants to get out of high school as fast as he could, and he can’t exactly do that without a credit.

Mr. Way doesn’t give up, despite Frank’s resistance. “I can tutor you if you want.” He offers with a kind smile. This one doesn’t seem to have an edge to it, or any hidden meaning. Frank immediately shakes his head no. He knows this is another opportunity, but one of the last things he ever wanted was a tutor.

“Frank, really, it’ll be good for you.” He tries one last time. Frank doesn’t get why he’s so desperate. Maybe he thinks he can change Frank. It makes Frank want to laugh. Nobody could change Frank, especially not one of these shitty teachers. “Just think about-”

“I don’t want your stupid fucking tutoring.” Frank cuts Mr. Way off before he can babble more bullshit. He doesn’t care that he just swore at a teacher. He’s done it a million times before.

Frank hopes at that moment that Mr. Way will get angry. That Frank would have pissed him off somehow and he flips on Frank. But Mr. Way just laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay, Frankie. The offer is there if you change your mind.”

Frank can’t find it in him to be mad that Mr. Way just brought it up again. He’s too busy focusing on the fact that his teacher had just called him Frankie. Like they were friends. Which they weren’t. Not that they really could be. Mr. Way was his teacher, and Frank was his student. It just couldn’t happen. And, even if it could, Frank wouldn’t want to be friends with Mr. Way. Hell, Frank was trying to be his enemy.

“I don’t want it.” Frank spits out, a trace of venom in his tone. He was the one that was supposed to annoy the teachers, not the teachers annoy him. 

Mr. Way just hums in response, giving Frank a closed mouth smile. “Okay, kid. Go ahead and

Frank grits his teeth at the word kid, not even paying attention to the snarky response Mr. Way had just given him. Frank wasn’t a fucking kid. Sure, he wasn’t eighteen yet, but he was seventeen, which was close enough. He’s almost an adult.

“I’m not a kid.” Frank spats. He hates being called a kid. Being called a kid makes him feel like he’s a fucking twelve year old. Frank’s lip curls back in disgust when Mr. Way snickers. If anyone is a kid at the moment, Frank thinks it’s Mr. Way for laughing at him.

“By law you are.” Mr. Way says cheekily, beaming at Frank. Something flashes through his eyes for a second, almost too quick for Frank to notice. Mr. Way’s grin falters slightly, the playful light in his eyes dimming. Frank thinks it’s his imagination first, but he knows it isn’t when Mr. Way’s smile slowly slips into a frown. “Yeah, I guess you are a kid.” He murmurs. Frank doesn’t really think it’s meant for him to hear, though.

Frank doesn’t understand what’s happening. Doesn’t understand why Mr. Way seems so distraught all of a sudden. He doesn’t get it at all, but he decides not to wonder about it right now. He’s still bitter over being called a kid, and he wanted to get a few more responses to it in before class ends.

“So? I’m eighteen in October.” Frank protests. Mr. Way lifts his head slightly, eyes watching Frank intently again. He seems a bit brooding now, and Frank wonders again what happened. He has to find out. He knows this for sure, but he also knows he had to use his time wisely. He’ll investigate it later.

“Yes, but by law you’re still a child.” Mr. Way says slowly. He sounds like he’s thinking. “And you’re not exactly mature at seventeen.” He continues. The smug look that was on his face earlier is gone. He appears almost unsure now.

Frank shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “Okay, but some seventeen year olds are more mature than others.” He shoots back. He isn’t going to lose this fight. He’s sure of it. “You can’t just pin the idea that all teenagers are immature and be right about every single person.”

Mr. Way raises an eyebrow at this. Frank watches as he swipes his tongue along his bottom lip and averts his eyes to the ground. Frank can tell he’s pondering what to say next. It makes him feel a little prideful that he caught his teacher up.

Mr. Way brings his eyes back up to meet Frank’s. A tiny smile pulls at the corners of his mouth and he chuckles lightly. He shifts slightly before speaking again. “I suppose that, in a way, you are correct.”

A huge victory grin splits on Frank’s face as Mr. Way tells him that. He just beat him in an argument. It’s another step closer towards winning.

“But, you’re still a child by law.”

Frank rolls his eyes and huffs. He thought this was over. “Yeah, well, a lot of laws are dumb.” He dismisses Mr. Way’s attempt to start up the conversation again carelessly. Mr. Way perches an eyebrow, observing Frank humorously.

“Sometimes,” He agrees. “But you still have to follow them.”

“You don’t have to, you’ll just get it trouble if you don’t.” Frank shoots back. His knows his argument at this point is terrible, but he’s not going to give up.

“Yeah, sometimes major trouble.” Mr. Way responds, his eyes darting to look at the clock on the wall behind Frank. He sighs before saying, “But I guess it’s worth it sometimes.”

He’s smirking now, and Frank wants to know what he’s smirking about so badly. But the look in his teacher’s eyes lets him know that he won’t get an answer. 

“Do some work, kid. And remember to see me after class.” Mr. Way laughs softly, his smirk changing into a smile as he sees irritation flutter across Frank’s expression. He chuckles one last time before leisurely walking away.

Frank watches him walk to his desk, his eyes narrowing slightly as he does. They narrow even more when Mr. Way sits in his chair and stares right back at him. There’s humor in his eyes, and it annoys Frank knowing that he thinks it’s funny.

Frank huffs and glares at him.

“I’m not a fucking kid.”

Frank doesn’t really know why he says it. He’s not really sure who he’s saying it to either. Mr. Way can’t hear him and there’s nobody else around him. He thinks that, at least. But when the smirk reappears on Mr. Way’s face, Frank starts to think that he’s wrong.

-

Frank stays in his seat as the rest of the kids rush out of the room. He just sits there until the door is closing and their chatter is dying out. He’s about to get out of his chair when Mr. Way pulls out one across from him.

“Okay, Frank.” Mr. Way sighs. “I’m not really sure why I’m talking to you about this, considering you haven’t drawn a single graded thing since you started my class, and yeah, I know I shouldn’t be passing you, but I really want you to do this.”

Frank’s face contorts into a confused expression. He hadn’t really thought about why he’d have to stay after class since he doesn’t get graded. Mr. Way knows that none of his shit is graded, so what’s the point of staying behind for Frank if he’s not going to grade anything. Not that there’d be anything to grade. Frank isn’t going to do his work and the both of them know that.

“Why are you passing me if I don’t do anything?” Frank questions. He was wary of making a comment like this earlier, but he doesn’t really think there’s much of a risk right now since Mr. Way just brought it up. There’s only a little bit of fear inside him, and that quickly dissolves when Mr. Way laughs lightly.

“Cause I like you.” He replies simply. It’s not a sufficient answer for Frank, and Mr. Way realizes that when he hears the little disgruntled noise Frank makes. Mr. Way rolls his eyes before talking again. “Frank, I’m giving you a good grade for doing nothing. Don’t question it.”

Don’t question it. That annoys Frank more than it should. He wanted an answer, and he wanted it now. Even if it’s just Mr. Way saying he doesn’t give a shit. 

“There has to be a reason.” Frank shakes his head. He doesn’t believe that it’s just for the fuck of it. No teacher is that nice. “You must want something from me. You either want to get something, or you just want me out of your class.”

Mr. Way raises a brow at his words. Frank knows that he’s finding this funny, and it’s pissing him off. Was everything a joke to Mr. Way? Weren’t adults supposed to be dry and annoying? Well, Mr. Way was kind of annoying, but not too dry.

Frank watches as Mr. Way slowly swipes his tongue along his bottom lip, eyes cast to the floor as he ponders something. Frank is about to ask what he’s thinking about, but Mr. Way opens his mouth to speak first. 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I do want something from you.”

Frank freezes up. Not because of what Mr. Way had just said, but because the way he had said it. It wasn’t the tone he had spoken to Frank in not even a minute ago. It seems darker, and Frank doesn’t know how to react to it.

He’s now staring at his teacher, lips parted as he tries to understand why he was talking like that. Mr. Way is looking back at him, a little hesitantly. He looks a bit cocky, but Frank can see his nervousness in his eyes.

“And what’s that?” Frank asks quietly. Things are tense now. The air is heavy, and Frank feels awkward. He doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t know what to say. 

Mr. Way shrugs nonchalantly. Or at least he tries to. Frank can tell there’s something brewing inside him, and now he’s desperate to find out what it is. “Nothing, really.” Mr. Way dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “Now, about your project.”

Frank makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. He doesn’t care about the fucking project. He wanted to know what was going on.

“I really do want you to do this, Frank.” His teachers tells him as he gets out of his chair. Frank watches as Mr. Way walks over to the station with all the paper. Was he going to start it with Frank now? Frank thought he made it clear that he wasn’t going to. He had one thing on his mind now and it was figuring out what was wrong with Mr. Way.

The tension between them has decreased and Frank feels a little more comfortable than before, but it’s still there. It’s still there and Frank knows it won’t go away until he’s got his answer. He’s not even focused on pissing him off at this point.

“If you don’t mind, can you stay behind for a while longer? I want to start this with you. Make sure to tell your parents if you do. I don’t want them to worry.” Mr. Way says loudly as he grabs supplies for them to use. Frank doesn’t respond to him, but he does text his mother anyway to tell her he’d be late. When Frank looks up from his phone, he’s a little surprised to see that Mr. Way isn’t at the station anymore, and he’s not in the chair across from him either. He jumps in his seat a little when the chair besides him is pulled out.

“Oh, sorry.” Mr. Way chuckles. He doesn’t sound too nervous anymore. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He adds as he places the materials in front of Frank and scoots his chair closer. “There’s a little bit of math in this. We have to use it when we draw the features. Are you good at math?”

Frank’s not really listening to him at this point. He’s just staring at Mr. Way, not looking away even when Mr. Way catches him. He doesn’t respond when Mr. Way says his name either. He’s just taking him in. He never really paid much attention to Mr. Way’s features before, but now that he is, he can’t help but think his teacher is a little attractive. He doesn’t know where this comes from, or why he’s doing it, but it’s all he can think about.

Frank flinches when he’s suddenly touched, and he jolts back to reality. Mr. Way is looking at his worriedly, and it takes Frank a second to realize that he’s tucking the curl of Frank’s hair behind his ear.

“Frank? Are you okay? If you feel sick I can send you home. We don’t have to do this right now.” Mr. Way tells him softly. He drops his hand from Frank’s face, resting it on his shoulder instead. Frank’s breath still hitches slightly at the contact.  
He doesn’t understand why he’s reacting like this. Mr. Way had touched him before, and he was fine. Though, he had never messed with his hair before. Maybe that’s it. Frank knows that that’s not normal teacher behavior. He knows that a normal teacher wouldn’t treat a student like that.

But Frank also knows Mr. Way isn’t a normal teacher.

“No.” Frank finally murmurs. “I’m fine.”

Mr. Way looks at him for a few more seconds before shaking his head. “Are you sure? You look a little pale. Here,” He says softly before bringing his hand up to Frank’s forehead. Frank expects himself to stiffen at the sudden contact, but he just finds himself getting flustered.

“You’re not hot. Do you want something to drink? Maybe you’re dehydrated.”

“Really. I’m fine.” Frank assures Mr. Way, but his teacher doesn’t listen to him. Mr. Way gets out of his chair again and moves swiftly to his desk. Frank watches as his teacher ruffles through his bag, obviously in search of a drink. Frank is about to protest, but Mr. Way is pulling out a water bottle from him bag and coming back to him before he can.

Mr. Way doesn’t say anything at first. He just shoves the bottle into Frank’s hands and looks at him expectedly. Frank really isn’t thirsty, but he can’t bring himself to refuse the water. Mr. Way was just trying to be kind to him. And, while Frank would totally be rude to a teacher, he knew that it’d just be better to take it. Mr. Way would be happy, and it might be easier to coax an answer out of him.

“Good boy.” Mr. Way praises when Frank brings the bottle up to his lips. Frank nearly chokes on the gulp of water he was swallowing. Good boy. Mr. Way had just called him a good boy. Frank’s cheeks flush pink and he shifts in his seat. The sides of Mr. Way’s lips quirk up into a smile and Frank blushes harder.

It’s like Mr. Way is doing it on purpose.

“I mean, you’re not pale anymore. But your color did return because of a different reason.” Mr. Way teases. Frank actually chokes on his water this time, and Mr. Way snicker. His teacher takes the bottle from Frank’s hand and caps it before placing it on the table. Frank attempts to wipe at the water that dribbled from his mouth, but Mr. Way gently grasps his wrist and pulls his hand away.

Frank makes a confused sound in the back of his throat, but Mr. Way ignores it. Frank doesn’t realize it at first, but Mr. Way is reaching out behind him to grab a paper towel from the stack next to the sink.

“Here, Frankie.” Mr. Way murmurs as he brings the towel up to Frank’s chin. Frank’s heart skips a few beats as he hears the nickname roll off of his teacher’s tongue. Frank hates to admit it, but he likes how it sounds. He starts to think that he might even like Mr. Way a little bit. 

“It’s not going to do any good if you don’t actually soak it up.” Mr. Way continues. He wipes at the water on Frank’s chin, and Frank stiffens a little. He didn’t get why Mr. Way was babying him. Frank considers that Mr. Way just might want to touch him.

Maybe Mr. Way likes him.

Any other time, Frank would have blown that idea off. He would have said it was bullshit and probably laughed at it, but as he sat here, looking closely at his teacher as he cleaned up his face, he didn’t think he was too far off.

Frank doesn’t like Mr. Way. He doesn’t have a fucking crush on him or anything. He doesn't even know if Mr. Way likes guys or not. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling that this either. He thinks it may be the affection that’s putting these thoughts in his head. He doesn’t know. 

He only knows one thing: Frank fucking wants him, and he wants him badly.

Frank knows what he’s about to do is incredibly fucking stupid. He knows he can get in a shit load of trouble for it, but he feels like it won’t end like that. He feels like he’s not the only one feeling like this at the moment. He can see it in his teacher’s eyes.

He needs to do this.

Frank takes a deep breath as he tries to steady himself. He was insane for doing this. He could get expelled for this, or worse. But there’s no stopping him now. Frank lets out the breath he was holding and thinks, it’s now or never before making probably the riskiest decision of his life.

Ignoring all rational thoughts, he squeezes his eyes shut and leans forward, connecting their lips.

A moments passed and Frank can’t hear anything else above the pounding of his heart in his head. His body’s completely frozen in shock. 

I did it- I can’t believe I actually did it, he delights, his body thrumming and his hands fisting into Mr Way’s dress shirt so tight one of the buttons comes undone. Frank’s eyes widen slightly when it does, blushing when Mr. Way laughs. It takes Frank a few seconds to fully register the sound. His teacher had laughed. That was good. 

He’s not alone.

Mr. Way wants him.

“Frank.” Mr. Way mumbles, his lips pulling up into a smirk against Frank’s pouting ones. He pulls back a little, feeling Frank’s grip on his shirt tighten further if that was even possible. “If you’re going to make such bold moves, at least make them with a little more conviction.”

Frank furrows his brows, his face burning with heat from immediate embarrassment, his fists loosening their grip on Mr Way’s shirt. “I- wha-”

Mr Way rolls his eyes and moves his hand slowly, so it cups Frank’s neck, bringing the boy even closer so their lips were a hair’s breadth apart. The other hand snaked down to Frank’s waist and gripped it tightly, his teeth on display as he grinned wildly at an unnerved (and mortified) Frank.

“I’ll show you what to do. Part your lips.” Mr. Way commands, his eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

Frank blinks in confusion. Is this real, he dazes. He couldn’t seem to move and just stares dumbly at Mr Way who’s seemingly waiting on Frank’s compliance with a raised brow.

This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? This was what he had been vying for, so why was Frank was so hesitant and so goddamned nervous? He feels like a flustered little schoolgirl. Fuck, he might as well be with the heat emitting from his cheeks and the clamminess of his palms that were pressed flat against Mr. Way’s shirt, no doubt leaving sweaty hand prints. Gross, he scrunches his nose up at the thought and starts to remove his hands but before he could get too far away, Mr Way’s hands clasp around his wrists and hold them in place.

“Mr Way, let me go please.” Frank mumbles breathlessly. He squirmed in his lap when Mr. Way gave him a look.

“You’re bailing out? You’re the one in control right now. You’re the one who made the move, Frank, and now you’re telling me to let go?” Mr. Way raises both his brows and stares intently at Frank, almost as if he’s trying to read his thoughts. Just when Frank thinks he couldn’t handle the staring any further, Mr. Way releases his grip and Frank almost falls backwards at the loss of contact.

Frank’s confused from the mixed signals; first Mr. Way tells him to part his lips and practically tells him to be bolder or whatever, and now he’s letting him go.

But to be fair, Frank’s doing pretty much the same thing. He made a move on Mr. Way and now he’s too much of a chicken shit to carry through with it. It was probably down to Mr. Way’s unexpected reaction that makes Frank second guess his move. The reality of this hits him hard as soon as their lips pressed together, and Frank’s senses completely slip away at the contact- especially when Mr. Way didn’t outright reject him. Frank doesn’t know what to do. He wanted to run away and never look back- pretend this had never happened. But he also wants to pounce forward and give Mr. Way everything he had- make sure he followed through with his original motion.

Mr. Way doesn’t seem all that phased. Not as much as Frank expects from a normal teacher who had been practically attacked by their student. It only turns Frank on more to realize that Mr. Way wasn’t completely against the notion of making out with him. In fact, he’d actually encourages it. 

If you’re going to make such bold moves, at least make them with a little more conviction.

The words repeat in Frank’s mind as Mr. Way leans back slightly in his seat, his legs comfortably apart and one arm slung at the back of his chair. He smirks at Frank and Frank swears he was challenging him. It was all in the way he looks at Frank. He’s practically oozing the question ‘So, are you going to run or are you actually going to finish what you started?’

Gerard seems to look like he thought Frank didn’t have it in him. He smirks at Frank’s confliction and it seemed to spur something in Frank. He feels a pump of adrenaline coursing through his body and something seemed to flip inside of him.

“I just...I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Frank admits in a murmur. He hates that Mr. Way thought he was a coward. Frank’s not a coward. He just doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“I don’t believe that.” Mr. Way snorted and shook his head. Frank gaped at him. Didn’t believe him? Why not “Surely you’ve made out before, Frankie.

“Of course, I have.” Frank snaps back. Frank wasn’t that inexperienced. Sure, he hasn’t done it with many people, and they weren’t the best at it, but he had still done it. And Frank was a teenager, Mr. Way was an adult.

Oh yeah. Mr. Way was an adult.

Frank somehow manages to forget that Mr. Way was an adult and that he was his teacher. He had forgot that this was illegal.

He decides not to directly point out that Mr. Way is an adult, fearing that it’ll ruin the mood, and instead settles on, “You’ve probably just had more experience than me.”

Probably isn’t right. Frank’s for sure that Mr. Way has done more than him. Frank’s some awkward teenager that’s made out with like, two people.

“Well, of course I have, Frank.” Gerard chuckles, giving a pleased hum when Frank shifts closer to him. Their crotches are almost touching, and a bright blush blooms on Frank’s cheeks when he realizes that. “I’m twenty-six. You’re seventeen.”

Twenty-six, wow. Frank realizes that he never really knew Mr. Way’s exact age. He was nine years older than him. Frank was sitting on the lap of his twenty-six year old teacher after he just kissed him. The twenty-six year old that had just acknowledged that Frank was seventeen.

Did he not care?

“You don’t see anything wrong with that?” Frank questioned hesitantly. He knows asking that is risky. Mr. Way could back out of whatever this is when he hears Frank say that. But the dark look in his eyes makes Frank believe otherwise.

“I don’t think it’s that big of a difference.” He shrugs. Frank’s breath hitches in his throat when his hands firmly grasp Frank’s hips again. “And like you said earlier - you’re not a kid.”

Frank didn’t think that Mr. Way had actually taken him seriously earlier, so hearing this was a surprise. But what they did was still illegal, regardless of Frank’s age. Mr. Way was still his teacher, kid or not.

“I’m your student.” Frank reminded him quietly. “You’re not bothered by that either?”

“Nah. I should be, but I’m not.” Mr. Way grins at Frank, and Frank is unable to find a single trace of guilt in it. “And either way, some things are worth the bother.”

He looks Frank directly in the eye when he says this, and Frank squirms. Mr. Way is saying that he thinks Frank is worth it.

Frank’s going to make himself worth it.

With a newfound surge of foolish confidence, Frank reaches forward and grips Mr. Way’s shoulders, catching the older man by surprise as he completely wraps his legs around Mr Way’s hips, straddling him awkwardly before dipping his head and pressing their lips together with a little more conviction.

How’s that, Frank thinks smugly and almost giggles from giddiness as he holds his breath and parted his lips for Mr. Way.

It took him only a quick moment to find his resolve, but Mr. Way almost immediately responded to Frank as he moved his lips against the younger’s in a heated frenzy. At least, it started off somewhat reserved and innocent, but soon enough the more Frank got into it, the more eagerly he responded to the way Mr. Way caressed his hip and the hand that was fisted tightly in his hair as Mr. Way kissed Frank with so much heated passion that Frank felt as though he might erupt like a volcano at breaking point.

Oh, and when Mr. Way slipped his tongue into Frank’s mouth, he lost all volition. Frank felt his knees weaken and his entire body shudder in utter delight, goosebumps prickling his skin. He was glad to be sitting in Mr. Way’s lap in that moment, and not just because it made the kiss that much hotter. He needed that stability, or he was sure he would melt into the ground, so he gripped even tighter to Mr. Way’s shoulders, practically digging his fingers in enough to leave little fingertip sized indents.

Before he even had a chance to comprehend what had happened, Frank let out a tiny whimper of breathless delight before pulling away from Mr. Way, only long enough to take a few deep breaths and not giving Mr. Way a chance to do or say anything before diving back in for a deeper kiss.

Frank’s needy and full of want as he kisses Mr. Way, desperate for whatever Mr. Way had in store. He didn’t know what was going to happen, or what this kissing was going to turn into, but he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Frank gasps when Mr. Way suddenly canted his hips up against Frank’s, their crotches rubbing together. Frank’s hips jerk on instinct and his lips part. Mr. Way is giving him a knowing smile now, and Frank flushes red.

“Mr. Way -“

“Gerard,” Mr. Way cuts Frank off. “It’s Gerard, Frankie. Mr. Way is too formal.”

Gerard. Frank hadn’t known Mr. Way’s - Gerard’s - name before now, but he’s glad he found out. It makes him feel a little less clueless about the older man.

Frank is ripped from his thoughts when Gerard rubs against him again, and Frank squeaks embarrassingly. Gerard chuckles and shakes his head. “Just do it, Frankie. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

It’ll feel good meaning it’ll be sexual. Frank wasn’t an idiot. He knew enough to know that what Gerard wants him to do is sexual. Frank doesn’t really mind, although. The idea of doing something sexual with his teacher makes butterflies erupt in his stomach.

He’s excited.

“Can you lock the door for me, Sweetheart?” Gerard asks him. Frank doesn’t move at first. He’s too busy focusing on the fact that Gerard had just called him sweetheart. He had called him sweetheart and Frank liked it.

Finally, Frank snaps out of it and nods, pushing himself off of his teacher clumsily and awkwardly walking to the door. His heart is beating rapidly now, and he swears it stops when he turns the lock.

“Frank?”

Frank turns around and blinks at Gerard, who’s giving him a kind smile. Oh, god. Gerard was going to tell him to unlock the door and leave. Had he changed his mind?

“Just so it’s clear, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and I won’t force you into anything either. If you say no, I won’t hold it against you, and it won’t change the way I treat you.” Gerard says. Frank’s cheeks flushed. While he really appreciated it, it just reminded him that they were probably going to do some sexual things. Frank just wondered how far they would go. 

“I know. Thank you.” Frank murmurs shyly. That’s probably the first time throughout high school he’s thanked a teacher. It feels weird, but not really bad. It is different now. Things are different now. He wants to please Gerard. He wants to be good for him.

Gerard has a permanent smirk plastered on his face, his dark eyes reflecting light from the ceiling making them glimmer in mischief. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at Frank with that look, making Frank feel flustered and nervous. Frank doesn’t know what to do with himself. He is waiting on Gerard to make the next move, or to dictate his next move. 

Or… is Gerard the one waiting for Frank? 

He watches Gerard cock an expecting brow and Frank flushes pink. 

Oh.

Gerard made it clear that he doesn’t want to force Frank into anything and thus far, Frank has been the only one initiating. Gerard could have Frank backed into a corner or against a wall or something right now but instead he is sitting coolly in his seat, just watching Frank.

Frank knows now. Gerard’s waiting for Frank to initiate again because he wanted this to be totally in Frank’s hands. He wants to see what Frank has or what Frank can do. 

Frank sucks in a sharp breath, his body thrumming with adrenaline. He takes a single step forward, bracing himself and keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. He can’t bear to look directly at Gerard because he feels embarrassed to all hell about the situation. He still can’t believe what happened between him and Gerard and the fact that Gerard isn’t even completely against it. Not to mention the fact he is now referring to his teacher by his first name, if this entire situation wasn’t already weird enough.  
Frank continues taking deep, calculated breaths as he shuffles closer towards Gerard, his heart beat pounding harder with each step he takes.

Gerard raises a brow as Frank stops a few inches in front of Gerard, his eyes downcast still. Why can’t he bring himself to look at him after what they did? Why does Frank feel like such a little bitch? He knows he has to swallow his chagrin and do something otherwise he’s sure he’ll never have this opportunity again, probably.

Just do it, you coward, Frank prompts himself mentally. Forcing himself to quit thinking anymore, he starts to slink closer, his movements rushed and forced before Gerard chuckles softly under his breath, stopping Frank in his tracks.

“You turn any redder and I’m afraid you’ll internally combust.” He grins cheekily, his chuckles getting louder as Frank scrunches his nose up, scowling slightly in response. Now was not the time for that.

“Shut up.” Frank mumbles as he slinks down and drops into Gerard’s lap violently, muffling Gerard’s amusement with an inadvertent ‘oomph’.

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard and buries his face into Gerard’s neck, the heat emitting from Frank’s face against Gerard’s bare skin making Gerard suck in a cooling breath. 

“Just shut up and- and kiss me, a-asshole.” Frank stutters, almost catching himself from calling Gerard something so profane and feeling a weird sense that it was inappropriate to call his teacher an asshole, despite currently having his thighs straddling Gerard’s lap. Yeah, because that was the worst part of this whole scenario, Frank internally rolled his eyes at himself.

“Careful, Frankie, or I might just have to keep you behind again for using profanity against your teacher.” Gerard teases. He seems to find amusement in the situation again and Frank feels his body rumbling with laughter. Frank, meanwhile, makes a disapproving noise and buries his face further into Gerard’s neck at his mocking tone. 

Frank feels Gerard’s arms slip around his waist and slowly tighten their hold. Frank holds his breath in anticipation as Gerard’s hands seem to wander along his back and Frank can’t control the exhilarated breath he releases when Gerard’s calloused hands slip under Frank’s shirt, smoothing over his skin, sending small sparks of electricity coursing through his every nerve ending. 

Frank whimpers softly at the touch, squirming slightly before his back arches into Gerard’s palms of its own accord, almost as if he can’t get close enough. Frank shivers as Gerard’s cold hands work their way along his spine until Franks shirt is bunched up around his chest.

“Gerard.” Frank whispers desperately against his teacher’s neck, his breath fanning his skin and Frank feels Gerard’s fingers dig into his shoulder blades. Frank tightens his legs unconsciously around Gerard, squeezing tightly, and Gerard seems to flip suddenly as he grips the hem of Frank’s shirt and starts to slip it over Frank’s head.

Frank hesitates at first, unsure and confused. He feels the swelling urge to keeps his arms down but Gerard’s tugging and the feel of his calloused hands brushing against his skin seem to melt all resolve Frank has and he complies obediently as Gerard’s slips Frank’s shirt up and over his head, leaving his torso exposed. Frank feels the urge to bury his face back into Gerard’s neck but before he has the chance to do so, Gerard’s palms caress either side of Frank’s face and his lips attach to Frank’s skin. Frank’s eyes flutter and his lips part in a soft gasp as Gerard’s surprisingly soft lips work themselves against the crook of his neck.

Gerard slips his hands down Frank’s face, smoothing his palms out over Frank’s chest and purposefully letting his thumbs brush over Frank’s nipples. The younger shudders in response, his body flaming with heat as a shallow whimper flutters from between his lips. Frank tightens his mouth into a thin line as Gerard grins and rubs his calloused thumbs over Frank’s nipples again, this time completely on purpose. Frank refused to give him a reaction this time out of sheer embarrassment, which only made Gerard work harder to receive one.

Gerard grins wildly and Frank doesn’t know what to think as Gerard dips his head and captures Frank’s nipple between his teeth, nibbling lightly. Frank bites down on the inside of his lips as he feels a heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, s-stop.” Frank eventually gasps breathlessly as Gerard gives attention to the other side with his thumb. “Feels weird.” He whines out and Gerard grins as he tongues at frank’s nipple, rubbing the tip against the small bud. Frank’s hips twitch forward without him realizing while his vocal cords seem to emit something akin to a moan.

Frank slaps a hand over his own mouth, mortified. Why did this feel so… good? He didn’t know why his body was responding this way. Was it normal for to feel so turned on right now just from this? Maybe it’s because nobody had ever touched him this way. Frank was a virgin, after all.

“God, you’re so fucking sensitive. I’m going to have a lot of fun playing with you.” Gerard’s tone is husky, his voice a little deeper than usual as he presses a kiss to Frank’s collarbone. Frank shivers in delight. He feels an overwhelming compulsion to touch Gerard too, so he does. He slips his hands under Gerard’s own shirt, letting his fingers roam over the muscles in Gerard’s back, feeling every ridge as he lets his fingers glide over his teacher’s spine.

Frank pulls himself closer to Gerard, letting his palms settle against Gerard’s skin as he pulls their torsos together, connecting their bodies as Gerard sucks at his collarbone, nibbling lightly in between. Frank can’t seem to control his self-restraint anymore and he rocks his hips against Gerard’s, only lightly. Enough to tease. That was when Frank realized he was hard.

Jesus, he was hard already. Frank should have felt ashamed. He probably would have if he wasn’t currently all wrapped up in his hot teacher and the fact his whole resolve was now beyond shattered. He could barely think past the haze that had overcome him and was seemingly getting worse the more Gerard touched him and kissed over his skin.

Gerard’s lips worked their way up Frank’s neck, nibbling and suckling as they went, their movements turning more frenzied; Frank’s hands wandering all over Gerard’s skin and Gerard’s fingers now tangled in Frank’s hair as he kissed along Frank’s jaw.

Frank whined desperately and deep in his throat as Gerard nibbled at his chin before licking a small strip along his jaw and finally, finally, pressing their lips together once again.

Frank whimpers when Gerard nibbles on his bottom lip, ready for whatever was going to happen. He felt so vulnerable at that moment - so exposed. Strangely enough, he loves it. It made him feel alive.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Gerard breathed against Frank’s lips. Frank’s breathing hitched when Gerard briefly caught Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly before releasing it. Frank gives a muffled squeak as weak pain floods his senses. It doesn't bother him at all. Fuck, Frank thinks it’s hot. If anything, he likes it.

Frank leans against Gerard even more when the older man trails his hand down Frank’s sides, gripping his hips tightly when he reaches them. “It’s been hard not to. Fuck, Frankie, if only you realized how fucking pretty you are.” Gerard compliments, and Frank’s entire face flushes pink. Frank had never been called pretty before. That and the way Gerard sounds saying fucking causes him to subconsciously grind his hips down. Gerard breathes out a pleased noise and responds by canting his hips up. 

“You’d be perfect if you weren’t such a fucking brat. The amount of times I’ve wanted to bend you over on my desk and spank you because you can’t stop running your pretty little mouth is ridiculous.” Gerard rubs the point of his nose against Frank’s cheek as he speaks, his voice breathy from excitement.

Holy shit.

Never in a million years would Frank have expected to hear that, much less hear a teacher say it. But he never expected to be in a teacher’s lap, making out with him shirtless, and he most certainly never expected to be into it. 

The heat in the pit of Frank’s stomach seems to blossom further at Gerard’s words, a tingling sensation dancing along his spine, making him shudder in delight.

Frank wants to challenge him, tell him to do it. He’s practically aching for it now that he’s heard the words leave Gerard’s mouth. Knowing that it was something Gerard had been wanting for a while now seems to turn him on even more and fills him with a sense of self-pride. Frank has never taken an interest in it before. He’s never even thought about doing anything like this before but now the idea seems to pique his interest. Now he wants to know everything. He wants to know how Gerard would make him feel.

Hearing Gerard say all this makes him realize that he’s probably not new to this. He’s spanked somebody before, for sure. Frank frowns at the thought. He can’t help it. It’s not like they’re in a relationship or anything but knowing Gerard is more experienced is making Frank feel inferior and just a little bit jealous. Plus, this was the first time anything was going to happen between them, and Frank already felt close to breaking just from Gerard touching and kissing him. God, he felt like such a fucking virgin.

Frank realizes that he hadn’t responded when Gerard’s fingers flex on his hips. When Frank looks at Gerard again, he’s met with a cocky expression, a smirk poised on his teacher’s face. He was obviously proud that he had caught Frank up.

“Oh.” Frank breathes out. He doesn’t know what else to say. He was still reeling from his moment of jealousy, and his mind was currently clouded with insecure thoughts. He’s afraid now that whatever he does won’t satisfy Gerard because he’s an amateur. Whatever Gerard wants him to do he probably won’t be able to, or at least do it as well as the other people his teacher had been with.

Frank knows he has to try, though. He has to and he’s going to. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do, but he was going to do it well.

Frank takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerve before moving his hips down. He bites his lip as a spark of pleasure invades his senses, not even waiting another second until he’s doing it again. He feels Gerard shift beneath him, the older man’s fingers squeezing Frank’s sides.

“I’d still like to spank you.” Gerard admits breathily. Frank flushes at his words, embarrassed yet excited, and grinds down harder, making a quiet groan escape his lips. “Fuck, baby, I’ve wanted to. So many fucking times. Every time your teachers complain about your bad behavior, I want to spank the ever-loving fuck out of you.”

Frank whimpers at Gerard’s words, his body thrumming with excitement. Fuck, he wants it so bad. He closes his eyes, biting down on his lip as he lets out a whine. He’s moving his down against without even realizing it, and Gerard is doing it back. “Oh god, oh - oh fuck.” He chokes out when Gerard suddenly reattaches his lips to his throat, biting gently.

“S-so, you talk about me, huh?” Frank manages to spit out between heavy pants. Gerard smirks against Frank’s neck, humming softly.

“Of course, I do, baby. I think about you, probably a lot more than I should - being your teacher and all. I’d tell you what, but I don’t think you’re ready for it.”

“Enlighten me then.” Frank breathes.

Gerard slips his hands down to caress Frank’s thighs before tightening his fingers around the plump skin, holding him tight. Frank has no time to react as Gerard picks Frank up, almost as though he weighs next to nothing, and pushes Frank down into the chair he was sitting in earlier. Frank blinks in confusion, his lips parted as he lets out a surprised squeal.

Gerard releases Frank after setting him comfortably down in the chair before slinking down onto his knees in front of Frank, his eyes flickering upward as he stares darkly at Frank through his lashes. Gerard licks at his lips before sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it.

“Ah, fuck.” Frank whimpers pathetically, watching on as Gerard slides his hands over Frank’s thighs and slowly part his legs while shuffling forward on his knees so he’s settled comfortably between them. “W-what are you doing?” Frank asks breathlessly, his throat suddenly dry.

Gerard smirks as he leans his head forward and nuzzles Frank’s dick, his nose rubbing against his hard on before parting his lips and mouthing at it. Frank lets out a startled gasp in response, his hands immediately gripping the sides of his chair for stability, his knuckles whited out as Gerard slips his hands up Frank’s thighs and starts to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

Frank’s breathing has become heavier and his heart is pounding so hard he swears he can feel it thumping painfully against his ribcage. “Fuck.” Frank keeps repeating under his breath, the back of his neck settled against the headrest of his chair. He stares up at the ceiling, unable to look at Gerard. If he stares any longer he’s sure he might explode in his boxers.

Frank can’t see what Gerard’s doing but he can sure as hell feel it as Gerard tugs at the waistband of his jeans and slips a hand in, wrapping his fist around Frank and fuck Frank’s eyes squeeze shut, his breathing hitching as Gerard jerks his fist along his length.

Frank swallows back a lump in his throat, his teeth ground together as he refuses to make any noise. What if someone heard them. What if someone heard him moan like a fucking slut while his teacher’s hand was wrapped around his cock. Jesus, the thought terrified Frank.

Gerard suddenly stopped his motions and removed his hand, much to Frank’s disappointment. The heat and twitching in the muscles of Frank’s navel started to slowly dissipate but then Gerard had his fingers tugging at Frank’s waistband and Frank was all too eager in raising his hips in a show of desperate frenzy as Gerard tugged his jeans and boxers down, so they bunched around Frank’s calves.

“God, fuck you’re already leaking for me.” Gerard groaned as he eyeballed Frank’s hard on pressed against his stomach, the tip pink and swollen and wet with a few droplets of precum beading around the slit.

Frank knew he should feel a little self-conscious, this being his first time ever having somebody else see him like this. He didn’t, though. He just couldn’t find it in himself to be uncomfortable. Fuck, he was too far gone at this point. He couldn’t think properly with the arousal fogging his mind.

Gerard moaned as he palmed at his own dick, readjusting from the outside of his pants and easing some of the pressure from the hard on he was starting to get just by looking at Frank like this. “I could just eat you up, Frankie.” Gerard groans as he grips the base of Frank’s cock and dips his head forward to mouth at the tip. Frank can’t hold it in anymore as Gerard darts his tongue out and licks at the slit, gathering precum onto his tongue.

Frank lets out a pathetic whine as Gerard licks a strip down the underside of his cock and he releases a string of moans, slowly getting louder and breathier and high pitched until he releases a guttural moan when Gerard takes him into his mouth and swallows his cock down into his throat. Gerard starts to bob his head and Frank brings a hand up, messily grabbing at a lock of Gerard’s black hair, his lips wet with saliva and parted as he continues moaning like a whore with his head lolled backwards. 

Frank felt pathetic when he felt that familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach again, all too fast. Too fucking fast. He is about to come, and Gerard has barely attended his dick for more than 30 seconds.

“F-fuck, no, stop. Slow. Slow down. I’m- I’m going to,” Frank broke off with a pant, “gon- ah!” His hands fisted tightly into Gerard’s hair, his knuckles whited out as his orgasm hit him all too soon. He shot down Gerard’s throat without warning while his head is clouding with fog and his vision whites out. Gerard continues moving his head, milking Frank’s orgasm for all it’s worth and not letting a single drop spill from his mouth. Frank glances through haze clouded eyes, in complete awe, at Gerard’s talented mouth.

Frank forgets how to breathe for a moment and focuses on gathering his breath as he wipes at his sweat beaded forehead with the back of his hand. His throat has gone completely dry and all he can do is swallow lumps of air as he tries to resume all motor functions.

Gerard releases Frank’s cock from his mouth and flutters his lashes innocently up at a red-faced Frank. He feels so embarrassed at how quickly Gerard had managed to make a mess of him. He hadn’t even lasted long, and it was somehow making him feel pathetic.

“Wow. I’ve never had a reaction like that before, Frankie.” Gerard chuckles, only furthering Frank’s embarrassment. Of course, Gerard has only ever had experienced lovers and Frank is probably the least experienced person he’s ever hooked up with. Fuck, is Frank the only virgin he’s ever been with?

“Are you embarrassed, Frankie?” Gerard chuckles at Frank’s red face and leans forward, licking a strip up Frank’s navel, along his happy trail, before tracing a line of kisses up to his chest, grinning at the way it’s moving rapidly as Frank trembles with aftershocks from his orgasm.

“Are you a virgin, Frank?” Gerard muffles against Frank’s skin and Frank eyes bulge out their sockets. Did Gerard not want a virgin? What if he told to leave once he found out? Gerard wouldn’t do that, would he?

“N-no.” Is his immediate response. He knows instantly that Gerard never bought it when he catches Frank’s darting gaze.

“Really? How many people have you fucked, Frank?” Gerard probes, knowing full well Frank is flustered and has no real answer to give to that question.

“Why do you want to know?” Frank counters, his voice trembling and small.

“Because,” Gerard starts, his lips trailing kisses up towards his neck and Frank eagerly leans into it, his eyes closing of their own accord as he slips his hand up the back of Gerard’s neck and into his hair again, tangling his fingers with the raven locks, “I don’t like the thought of anyone else seeing you like this.” Gerard hisses against Frank’s neck, his teeth scraping the skin slightly as he speaks. Frank squeezes his shut as tight as he can and chokes out a pathetic noise, his body actually shaking at the 180 Gerard had taken. “You know nobody else can ever fucking touch you.” He practically growls and Frank shudders in delight, his thighs twitching and tightening around Gerard’s body still pressed between his legs.

Gerard hums under his breath as Frank moans softly at the hickey he’s marking into his collarbone. “God, I love how sensitive you are.” Gerard licks and sucks over the mark he’s bruised into Frank’s skin, quietly reveling in the soft sounds Frank is making. “I don’t want you to cover these up, Frankie. I need everyone to know that you’re taken.” He kisses softly over a hickey. 

“Fuck, I wish I could show you off. Show everyone that I had you first.” Gerard rasps. “Shit, baby, I want you so bad. Oh god, Frankie. I want you so fucking much.” Gerard desperately kisses along Frank’s jawline as he mutters. “I just need to fuck you. Can I fuck you, Frank?” 

Frank can’t even take a moment to gather his thoughts enough to be able to respond accordingly so he just grabs at Gerard’s face and pulls his head up enough so their eyes can connect, and Frank can relay to him without words how much he wants Gerard.

Frank leans down and captures Gerard’s lips with his own, their lips hot and wet as they slip and slide over one another in a messy dance. Frank moans into Gerard’s mouth and Gerard kisses back harder, enough to bruise Frank’s plump little lips before darting his tongue into Frank’s mouth, kissing him until they could no longer breath before finally pulling back, a string of saliva connecting the two as they stare with dazed expressions at one another.

“Shit, fuck, yeah. Fuck yeah.” Frank responds eagerly, even though he knows that Gerard knows the answer is now clear. 

Frank’s heart flutters in his chest when Gerard laughs excitedly, moving his hands up to cup Frank’s face and kiss him again. Frank had thought about losing his virginity a thousand times before. He imagined that it’d be with some poor, awkward asshole that he met at a shitty party or something. He never expected to lose it to his teacher in an art classroom.

“I don’t have any lube or condoms.” Gerard murmurs. “I don’t really make a habit of fucking my students in my classroom.”

Frank inhales sharply at his words. I don’t really make a habit of fucking my students in the classroom. Fuck, this was really happening. He was really about to get fucked by his art teacher. The only thing he wasn’t ready for was the pain. Frank had heard stories about how terrible the pain was, and that was with people that had lube. Frank didn’t. Frank didn’t have anything.

Frank suddenly wondered if he was the first student Gerard had fucked around. Maybe he wasn’t the first person that he’d done this with. Jealousy flares up inside of Frank again at the thought. He tries to push it to the back of it head, but it nags him relentlessly. He wants to know.

“You make it sound like you’ve d-done this before.” Frank stutters when Gerard nips gently at the skin of his neck, tipping his head back. Frank feels like Gerard’s always distracting him, and he’s right.

“No, sweetheart. It’s only been you.” Gerard answers, his lips moving against the skin of Frank’s neck. Frank shivers at the contact, his eyes fluttering closed. “Never even thought about anybody else before.”

“Really?” Frank asks softly. He’s having a hard time believing that Gerard wanted him and only him this entire time.

“Yeah, baby. Of course.” Gerard brushes his lips over a patch of reddening skin lovingly. Frank shudders slightly. “I wouldn’t be so reckless for just anybody.”

Frank’s cheeks heat up. He was right. This was really risky, especially for Gerard. A small smile grows on Frank’s face as he realizes how much Gerard is putting on the line for him. Frank really must be special then.

“I’m clean, and you didn’t fool me for a second when you told me that you weren’t a virgin, so I don’t think condoms are really necessary at all.” Gerard grins at Frank, making Frank flush red. Of course, he didn’t fool Gerard. He isn’t an idiot. “The only issue is the lube. The best I can do is spit.” Gerard says, a guilty look on his face. Frank doesn’t blame him for being unprepared, though. Neither of them knew this was going to happen. Well, Gerard may have had an inkling of it, but there was no guarantee that it was going to happen.

“Gerard, it’s okay.” Frank mumbles, playing with the hem of Gerard’s shirt. He tries to not focus on the fact that Frank was completely naked while Gerard was covered. Frank sighs when the guilty look doesn’t wipe from Gerard’s face. It must hurt more than Frank thought if Gerard is that bothered by it. “Really. I’m okay with it.”

While he does wish that he had lube, it’s not like it’s the worst issue they could encounter. He could deal with it. The guilty expression doesn’t drop, and Frank makes a frustrated noise.

“Frank,” Gerard murmurs, pulling away to caress Frank’s cheek. Frank’s breath catches in his throat. Fuck, this must be something bad. “Tell me that you really want this. I don’t want you to do this because you feel obligated.”

Frank stares at Gerard dumbfoundedly. Was Gerard seriously doubting that Frank wanted this? Fuck, Frank needed this.

“Fuck, Gerard. I want this.” Frank urgently tells him as he leans into the hand cupping his cheek. His eyes flutter closed for just a second and he lets out a pleased sigh. When he reopens them, he finds Gerard looking at him fondly, a small smile poised on his lips.

“I’m glad.” He says quietly, the smile still on his face. But then something changes in his eyes and his smile slips into a dangerous smirk. “It’d be a shame to let this opportunity go to waste.”

There was no way Frank would let it. Frank was taking this and going with it because fuck, this was probably the hottest thing that would ever happen to him. He couldn’t let it pass.

Gerard’s smirk seems to darken as he leans into Frank’s ear, nibbling down gently. “Brace yourself.” He mutters as he stands up and grips Frank by his thighs, slipping his hands up and digging his fingers into Frank’s ass. Frank gasps, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck u i as Gerard starts to lift him up.

Gerard kicks the chair out of the way as he places Frank on the table, instantly molding their lips together. Frank tries to kiss back, but he couldn’t when the kiss was suddenly cut short. The next thing he felt was Gerard’s hands on his chest, shoving him back against the table. Frank gasps as his back hits the surface, his hair splaying out around his head.

Frank breathes a surprised noise when Gerard’s hands are on his thighs again, spreading them apart. Frank squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to ignore how awkward he felt. He was sprawled out naked on his art table, ready to be fucked by his art teacher. He felt like a whore. Which was fair considering he was acting like one.

“I’d like to take you home one time.” Gerard breathes and runs his hands along Frank’s thighs. Frank tries to ignore how close Gerard’s hands keep getting to his dick. He instead tries to focus on what Gerard is saying. “I could fuck you so much better that way. Have you all to myself for as long as I want. I could fuck you until you can’t take it anymore- want to fuck you up so bad that you can’t walk properly for days.” Frank whimpers lowly at that, his dick twitching at the thought of Gerard practically owning him for as long as he wanted, doing whatever he wants to his body. “I want to abuse your pretty little mouth- fuck it hard enough to make you cry.”

Frank gapes at Gerard, staring at him as the other looks down at him with a smirk. Holy shit. Frank can’t believe that he has actually just been told that.

“Would you let me do that, Frankie?” Gerard purrs with one of his hands slipping down his own navel before grasping his hard on through his pants. Gerard moans silently. “Ah, fuck.” He mutters as he tips his head back and palms at his crotch. “Fuck, Frankie.”

Frank opens his mouth to say something, but he finds himself not being able to find any words. His breath is stuck in his throat, his eyes glued on the man in front of him. Frank watches as his hands move up and Gerard’s pale fingers close around the zipper of his pants, slowly tugging it down.

“This is going to hurt really fuckin’ bad, Frankie.’ Gerard says lowly, his eyes focused on Frank, dark and threatening. “You won’t mind, though, hm? You won’t mind because you’ll do anything for me, won’t you? You’ll do anything to be a good boy for me, is that right?”

Frank couldn’t manage anything except for a choked up, “Yes.” in response. Gerard was right. He’d do anything to make him happy at this point. “Fuck, Gerard. Please.” He pleaded. He wanted Gerard now. Gerard had made him wait too long for this.

“Please what, Frankie? You have to tell me what.” Gerard hums, smirking as he looked down at his boy. “I can’t give it to you if I don’t know what you want.”

Frank whimpers in frustration. Gerard knows exactly what he wants. He’s just being an asshole and making Frank embarrass himself, expose himself for being a greedy whore. He doesn’t really want to say it, but he’s so desperate for Gerard’s touch at this point that it doesn’t really matter.

“Shit, Gerard. Don’t-”

“What do you want, Frank?” Gerard cuts him off smoothly, his voice gaining an annoyed edge. Frank doesn’t understand why until he realizes that it’s because he’s being a brat. Part of him wants to continue being one because he knows he can get spanked, but he’s hard again and he just wants Gerard to fuck him already.

Frank takes a deep breath before deciding to just get it over with. “Gerard, please.” He whines, before frantically whispering ‘no, no, no’ when Gerard starts to pull away. “No! Fuck- fuck, just do it already.”

“Do what?” Gerard raises a quizzical brow.

Frank blushes wildly, his face emitting scorching heat. “You know I- uh,” Frank stutters, letting out a frustrated and flustered huff of air. “Um. Just- Just, fuck me?”

Gerard sniggers at Frank’s uncertain proclamation. Frank can only imagine how needy he looks right now. Frank knows he must look ridiculously needy, but he knows that Gerard loves it. He knows that because Gerard has gone back to undoing his pants, pulling them down slightly. “Not exactly how I wanted to hear that, but we can work on it.” 

Gerard tugs at his pants until they bunch around his thighs and Frank barely has time to ogle at Gerard’s large bulge in his boxers before Gerard has them pulled down too. Frank’s eyes widen in apprehension at the sight when Gerard finally tugs his boxer briefs down to meet his pants. Christ, Frank sucks in a dumbfounded breath at Gerard’s girth. God, he wants him in his mouth.

Frank can’t help but panic for a second because holy fuck, that’s going inside him.

Gerard starts kissing along Frank’s collarbone, tracing the hickies he left along Frank’s chest before stopping at the crease of his thigh, peppering his lips along the sensitive skin. Frank drops his head back against the table with a soft thud as Gerard suddenly grips his legs and spreads them apart while simultaneously pushing them up against Frank’s chest, so his ass is exposed. Frank gasps in anticipation, his breathing becoming a little harder, and Gerard slides his hands down, gripping at Frank’s ass before leaning his head down and, oh fuck- wait- what? Frank gasps aloud as he feels a wetness against his hole. Frank brings an arm up and presses it against his eyes, shielding them as Gerard licks at him.

Frank has barely gotten used to this new sensation when he feels something pressing inside. “W-what are you doing?” Frank whimpers quietly and Gerard shushes him, stroking a thumb against his ass cheek soothingly.

“I’m going to finger you while I eat you out.” Frank can feel him grinning against his ass and Frank is pretty sure he has reached his limit at that. He feels like he’s going to combust at any moment.

“It feels weird.” Frank whispers and shifts uncomfortably. He doesn’t know how to feel. It’s not bad, but it’s not good either.

Gerard laughs, breathing through his nose. “It’s going to be worse if I don’t prep you, baby.”

Frank breathes out a quiet oh. “Ah, okay. And...and what about the, y’know, tongue? Is it, like, necessary or?”

Gerard laughs aloud this time. Frank was so innocent, and he just couldn’t wait to ruin that. “It’s not really necessary per se, but it’s a personal favorite of mine.” He moves his finger slightly, twisting it and gauging Frank’s reaction. Frank tenses and tightens around his finger, making Gerard frown lightly.

“You gotta relax.” Gerard pulls away slightly before moving up, poking between Frank’s lips with two fingers. Frank breathes a surprised noise, wondering what Gerard was doing. Gerard chuckles under his breath when Frank doesn’t do anything, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Now suck, baby.”

Frank wraps his lips around Gerard’s fingers, sucking on them without question. He doesn’t really understand what Gerard is doing, but he knows to just go with it. “Gotta get them wet so it’s easier to get them in.”

Frank blinks at the realization and with a surge of minute confidence he grabs Gerard’s wrist and tugs lightly at it before biting down on Gerard’s fingers, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Gerard narrows his eyes playfully, pulling his fingers out of Frank’s mouth slowly and dragging his thumb along his bottom lip. “The things I would do to you.” He muses, wishing they had a little more time together.

Gerard teases Frank’s hole, pressing against it with the tips of his wet fingers. “I almost don’t want to prep you. Fuck, Frank. I just want to tear you apart.”

Frank takes in a slow and deliberate breath, looking at the ceiling before returning his gaze to Gerard. He knows he’s not the one in charge here. He’s not the one that’s in the place to make orders, but he just can’t take it anymore. He’s truly past his limit. “Fucking do it then.” he spits out.

Gerard grins, startling Frank a little because he was expecting something along the lines of you’re not in control. Frank guesses that Gerard’s just too turned on at this point to care. Gerard mumbles something under his breath, but Frank doesn’t care about finding out what he said. He just cares about getting fucked.

“This is going to hurt.” Gerard reminds Frank sternly, spitting into his hand and wrapping it around his cock, smearing the salvia. Frank watches as Gerard tips his head back, his lips parting as a quiet groan slips pass them. The sound makes Frank whimper and wrap his legs around Gerard’s waist, tugging him closer.

Gerard smirks at him one last time before placing his cock against Frank hole. Frank instinctively pushes down against it, desperate to feel it inside him. Fuck, he wants this so bad.

“Patience.” Gerard mumbles, grasping Frank’s waist and giving a gentle squeeze, locking their eyes together before slowly moving his hips forward.

Frank doesn’t feel it at first. He doesn’t feel any horrible pain until Gerard goes in a little deeper. He chokes out a pained noise as he begins to feel like he’s literally being ripped apart. It burns so bad, and Frank knows Gerard can tell when guilt quickly flashes through his eyes. Frank wants to smile and reassure him he’s okay, but he can’t. He’s in too much pain to force a smile. All he can do is make little sounds of discomfort.

Gerard doesn’t stop, but he does make a shushing noise and rub circles on Frank’s hips in an attempt to comfort him. It doesn’t help in the slightest, but Frank appreciates the thought anyway. “Almost there, baby. You’re doing so well.”

Frank isn’t sure if Gerard’s saying that to make or feel better or if he’s being honest, but he can’t really focus on it either way. He can’t focus on anything except the searing pain that’s taking over his body.

Frank breathes out a soft noise when he feels Gerard’s hips meet his own. The pain doesn’t lessen at all just because he’s not moving anymore. It hurts just as bad as before and Frank almost begins to think that it’s never going to go away. Though he’s trying his damndest to attempt to get used to the feeling.

Frank looks down between his spread legs and gasps when he sees that yes, Gerard is really inside him. Jesus fuck, and it isn’t at all as he has imagined it to feel. Although he’s imagined this scenario so many times before in his head, it’s somehow so much fucking hotter in real life. Even despite the intense pain.

“I’m so proud of you, Frankie, fuck. You’re such a good boy for me.” Gerard babbles and Frank can’t help but feel a little pride swell inside of him. He was doing well, despite feeling like he’s quite literally being ripped apart.  
Even though the situation isn’t exactly normal, Frank’s glad it is happening. Frank is glad that he’s losing it to Gerard. Frank knows by Gerard’s occasionally tightening grip that he’s struggling to stay still, but he still is, and Frank appreciates that a lot. Frank knows a lot of people that would wait for him.

Frank takes a deep breath through his nose before weakly smiling at Gerard, letting him know that he was okay. The pain has subsided a little bit, and Frank is starting to want Gerard to move. He wants to know what it feels like, even if it’s through this pain. “I’m okay.” He whispers, looking up at Gerard fondly. Yeah, he’s really glad he’s doing it with him for the first time.

“You sure?” Gerard asks softly, searching Frank’s expression for any sign of deception. Frank makes a soft noise when Gerard suddenly shifts, but this time it’s not in pain. Frank doesn’t mind the feeling too much anymore. Yeah, it’s a little strange to him, but he wants to explore it. He wants more of it.

Frank nods one final time, never prying his eyes away from Gerard’s. A smile of his own grows on Gerard’s face before he slowly pulls out a little bit. Frank bites his lip as the feeling of Gerard moving hits him. He wants Gerard to hurry up, and he lets him know that by kicking his side lightly.

Gerard squeezes his sides, wordlessly telling Frank that he understands. Gerard pushes in slowly again but doesn't wait this time when he goes to pull out. His pace is still slow, but Frank knows he can’t go fast right off the bat. He still needs to ease Frank into it.

Frank’s eyes flutter closed as he adjusts to the feeling, his breathing becoming a bit labored as a new, much more pleasant sensation fills him. He knows that Gerard is feeling it too by the way his eyes are clouding with lust and how he’s looking at Frank.

Gerard begins to pick up the pace, and Frank soon finds himself being the source of quiet moans. Well, he tries to make them quiet, but when Gerard shifts and hit a certain spot, a rather loud one comes from him. Frank knows what Gerard’s hitting now. It’s his prostate. Admittedly Frank has thought about it before, but he hasn’t really thought he’d truly get to have an experience with it anytime soon, and certainly not like this.

Frank whimpers when Gerard groans from above him, the sound triggering something inside him and making him push himself down against Gerard. He loves knowing that he’s the one making Gerard feel like that. That he’s the one that that has caught Gerard’s attention.

Gerard’s grip on Frank’s waist is so tight at this point that he’s pretty sure there’s going to be bruises. It doesn’t bother Frank. If anything, he wants the bruises. He wants Gerard to mark up his body even more, claim him. He wants to fucking feel Gerard for days, and he knows he is certainly going to after this.

Gerard looks beautiful right now. That’s all Frank can think when he looks up at him. He’s all worked up and sweaty, his head tipped back as he chokes out a groan. Frank wants to kiss him then, lick the sweat off his throat. He reaches out and grabs at Gerard’s shirt, tugging him down. Gerard seems a little surprised at first, but quickly catches on and kisses back fiercely when Frank latches their lips together. He’s still moving inside Frank, and Frank keeps mewling and whimpering into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard happily swallows them as he moves to brace himself up, never taking his lips off Frank’s.

The ball of heat in Frank’s stomach is getting stronger and stronger, and Frank feels like he’s going to burst at any moment. He’s trying to hold off- trying to make this last longer. He doesn’t think he can help it, and he knows that when he feels it coming.

He clenches around Gerard and Gerard seems to know what it means. “You going to come, baby?” He pants against Frank’s mouth. Frank is actually shaking now. “Yeah? Come on, Frankie. You can come. I want to feel you this time.”

Frank can’t respond to that. He doesn’t think he can manage to respond to anything at that moment. He’s feeling way too much to actually put a coherent thought together. He can’t do anything but moan, especially when Gerard wraps his hand around Frank’s cock.

All it takes is a few strokes and a couple thrusts until he’s coming in his hand and all over his stomach.

Frank isn’t a stranger to orgasms, especially since he has come more than once today, but this is nothing like he has ever felt. This is indescribable. It has Frank seeing white and producing what is probably the loudest moan he has ever emitted.

Gerard keeps fucking him through it, even when Frank begins to whine from sensitivity. Frank’s not going to stop him, though. He knows that this is what Gerard needs and he’s going to happily give it to him. So, despite being overly sensitive, he squeezes around Gerard and watches him eagerly.

Gerard’s movements begin to stutter, and Frank gets himself ready for it. He prepares himself for the feeling of Gerard coming inside him and claiming him even more. Except it doesn’t happen. Frank makes a surprised noise when Gerard suddenly pulls out, and Frank doesn’t have any time to react when Gerard’s come is painting his stomach. Frank desperately takes in Gerard’s face in the moment. Frank doesn’t understand how somebody can look like such an angel while doing such a dirty thing.

Soon the only sound is them panting, completely spent and relaxed. Frank giggles when Gerard leans down and kisses him softly, gently, almost like a lover. When he pulls away from the kiss, he smiles at Frank, brushing Frank’s hair back and petting his head. “God, you’re absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

Frank blushes wildly, giggling again. Gerard laughs along with him, leaning down to kiss him one more time before pulling away. Frank whines at the loss of contact and Gerard chuckles, gently running his hand along his thigh.

“Stay there.” Gerard says after zipping himself back up, staring Frank down as begins to get up. It’s almost hard with how tired Frank is. But it’s the good kind of tired. It’s the kind of tired Frank wouldn’t mind feeling again. “I need to clean you off.”

Frank just lays there and lets Gerard clean him off with a paper towel, blushing when the reality of what has just happened hits him and he realizes that Gerard is literally wiping come off his stomach.

Gerard basically pulls Frank up when he’s done and has thrown the towel away. Frank just lets Gerard hold him when his teacher pulls him to his chest, burying his face in his hair. Gerard doesn’t say anything, just holds him tightly. Eventually, not to mention reluctantly, he breaks away and kisses the top of Frank’s head before retrieving his clothes.

Frank feels like his entire body is tinted red as he changes back into his clothes, struggling a little because his lower back hurts. He silently curses Gerard, even though he knows it’s natural.

When Frank has made himself presentable again, he shyly turns to face Gerard. Gerard quickly steps forward and presses himself against Frank, placing his hands on Frank’s hips. “Y’know,” He begins, his bright eyes locking with Frank’s, “I really would like to take you home one time.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank murmurs as he wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck and presses up onto his tiptoes to meet his lips to Gerard’s. He smiles wide, unable to keep the giddy grin off his face before kissing Gerard, slow and soft, drinking in the moment. Frank pulls away after a moment, his hot breath fanning Gerard’s mouth. “I’d like that.”


End file.
